Leviathan
by le.clarius
Summary: AU. Dua sisi yang berbeda, bersaing untuk melenyapkan yang lain. Tak ada yang pasti, tak ada ilusi. Semua hanya surealisme yang terhubung dalam imaji. Updated.
1. prologue

Di malam berbadai, tunggulah kedatanganku.

Dengan tangan menggenggam senjata dan dingin tersembunyi di balik badan,

Kau tak bisa menghindar

Untuk malam sudah berpihak kepadaku

Tunggulah—badai inilah yang akan membawa kabar kematianmu.

. . .

**LEVIATHAN**

_**0 – **__**prologue**_

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

AU. OOC. Mental Disorder? Dan plot mbulet.

. . .

Rembulan bersinar penuh, pendarannya masuk lewat celah-celah jendela panjang yang terbuka sedikit. Aku bisa melihat refleksi benda bulat yang bertengger di tengah kelamnya malam itu lewat permukaan belati. Belati ini, aku yakin aku sudah mengasahnya tajam.

Monster itu. Musuh bebuyutan hero.

Perlahan, aku melangkah. Berhati-hati agar tak sampai menimbulkan suara. Aku bisa melihat monster itu tertidur di ranjangnya. Begitu tenang.

Monster sialan. Dia sudah mengambil semua yang dimiliki hero.

Dia harus mati.

Di luar, angin yang semula tenang mendadak bertiup lebih cepat. Aku bisa merasakan raungannya yang begitu mengancam di telingaku. Seakan mengertikan keinginanku untuk memakai ilusi, awan gelap mengikuti angin itu—datang untuk menyelubungi maksud ini.

Nafas tertahan, aku siap untuk segalanya. Aku akan menghapus eksistensinya dari duniaku, dan dari dunia ini juga.

Langkah-langkah yang pelan, tersamarkan oleh deru angin kencang. Aku menghunuskan belati itu. Eratnya genggaman tanganku bertambah seiring dengan bertambah dekatnya jarak antara diriku dan monster itu.

Belati terangkat tinggi—aku bisa mendengar keras dentuman jantungku. Malam ini. Ya, malam ini semua akan berakhir!

Tetapi sayangnya, saat jarak pisauku dengan kerongkongannya tinggal satu inci, langkah kaki terdengar. Berlari menuju ruangan ini. Oh, tidak. Aku akan habis!

Dengan cepat, aku berbalik dan hendak kabur. Namun rupanya pemilik kaki itu jauh lebih cepat. Ia menghentikanku—dan secepat itulah aku menemukan diriku berada di balik jeruji.

Saat aku melihat Iggy dan Matthew ke kantor polisi untuk menjemputku, rasanya harapanku kembali. Tetapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Mereka malah menempatkanku di tempat ini. Institusi mental. Huh, baiklah. Mungkin untuk saat ini ia menang—tapi aku akan segera membunuhnya.

Walaupun raga ini terkungkung dalam belenggu terkuat sekalipun.

. . .

"Matthew, aku mulai khawatir."

"Memangnya ada apa, Arthur?"

"Alfred, dia mencoba membunuh seorang gelandangan yang tidur di taman tadi malam. Untungnya seorang polisi yang sedang berpatroli datang memergokinya."

"…"

"Kupikir kita harus memasukkannya ke institusi, Matt."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya. Aku yakin."

"…baiklah."

(to be continue)

Dan—setelah sekian lama membuat polusi di fandom ini dengan nonsensical oneshots, saya menemukan sesuatu yang mendorong saya untuk menulis coretsampahjenislaincoret multichapter.

Well – ya, saya bingung fic ini mau jalan ke mana—tapi sudahlah hahaha #autis

Review please? – karena review adalah turbo boost update :)

-knoc


	2. winds

Aku tak pernah mengerti apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Di malam saat serigala berhenti melolong, terbungkam oleh deru angin yang kencang, mataku terbuka dengan sendirinya. Sementara sebuah panggilan bisu—vakum suara, menggugahku dan menggerakkan badan ini. Tanpa dikomando, tanganku sudah meraih sebilah belati yang semula bertengger rapi di rak dapur. Tajam. Dan kini, kakiku melangkah keluar rumah. Belati terhunus, siap mencabut nyawa yang dimintanya. Ya. Ia, diriku yang lain.

. . .

**LEVIATHAN**

_**1 – winds**_

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

AU. OOC. Mental disorder? Serta plot kusut.

. . .

Dinding. Dinding. Dinding. Dinding. Sebuah pintu yang hampir selalu dikunci. Sebuah jendela dengan kaca tebal yang sulit dipecahkan. Sebuah saluran udara yang diameternya tak sampai setengah meter.

Itulah yang mengekang dirinya dari kebebasannya.

Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa seorang hero sepertinya harus masuk ke tempat yang… tidak menyenangkan ini. Mereka tidak menyediakan hamburger, milkshake, ataupun yang semacamnya. Ransum makanannya hanya bubur yang terasa hambar dan air putih. Sungguh—ia lebih suka berada di luar sana, bersama Iggy atau Matthew.

Oh, ya. Iggy. Bukankah ia yang pertama kali memutuskan untuk memasukkannya ke tempat ini?

Ia masih belum mengerti. Mengapa ia harus masuk ke institusi mental ini jika ia tak memilki gangguan? Ia bisa berpikir secara normal. Ia tidak gila. Ia tahu hal itu pasti.

Ah, tapi itu hanya subjektivitasnya saja. Mereka tentu saja akan meragukan hal itu. Dan ia—yang seorang hero, mereka harus tahu itu—bahkan tak punya hak bicara untuk mempertahankan dirinya begitu mereka sudah menjatuhkan vonis.

Hanya saja ia merasa bosan kalau terus menerus berada di ruangan ini. Saat ia berada di dalamnya, rasanya seakan tidak ada pangkal ataupun ujung kebebasan baginya. Tidak ada kepastian dalam segala hal. Seperti saat ia menanyakan kapan ia akan dikeluarkan—mereka tak pernah menjawab dengan pasti. Dan itu hanya membuatnya bertambah kesal saja.

Sementara di dalamnya, yang ia miliki hanya sebuah ranjang, sebuah pintu—yang menuju ke toilet tertutup, dan satu lampu yang cahayanya temaram.

Hari-harinya hanya dilewatkan dengan berbaring. Terkadang mereka memberinya kertas dan alat tulis. Ia akan menuliskan apa yang ada di dalam otaknya. Tetapi saat mereka melihat apa yang ia tulis, biasanya yang muncul adalah gelengan kepala dan gumaman "belum saatnya". Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan? Ia tak mengerti.

Menghela nafas, ia membaringkan dirinya dan menerawang ke langit-langit yang kotor oleh bercak kekuningan. Teringat lagi bagaimana ia berakhir sampai seperti ini.

Malam itu, saat ia berusaha membunuh Ivan. Sayangnya usahanya gagal. Ia sudah sangat dekat. Belatinya sudah berada kurang dari satu inci dari leher musuhnya itu. Tetapi sayangnya rencana itu digagalkan oleh saudara perempuannya Ivan yang memergokinya. Dengan segera ia digiring ke kantor polisi—lalu mereka memvonisnya. Tetapi ia berakhir di sini, bukan di penjara.

Oh, sudahlah. Ia tak peduli. Tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Ivan hidup. Atau monster itu akan menghancurkan semua yang telah dibangunnya ke titik nol kembali. Ia bisa membayangkan tawa puas Ivan saat hal itu terjadi—dan ia tak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ia pasti akan habis kalau sampai seperti itu jadinya.

Tapi tak apa—karena ia bisa mencoba membunuhnya lagi. Lagipula orang Russia itu tak akan bisa menemukannya di sini. Ya. Meski ia terkungkung di sini, ia tetap akan bisa mencabut nyawa Ivan tak peduli apa kata mereka. Mereka juga tak akan pernah mengiranya.

Dirinya yang lainlah yang akan melakukan pekerjaan itu, demi dirinya yang berada dalam belenggu konkret institusi mental ini.

Di luar sana, telinganya menangkap sayup-sayup angin malam yang bertiup kencang. Terdengar semakin pupus kala ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Malam berangin semacam ini, seperti lautan saja baginya. Begitu penuh muslihat dan tipuan, menyembunyikan semua tujuan gelap dalam ilusi kedalaman. Sementara mereka, orang semacam ia—raksasa besar yang penuh intensi egois—bersembunyi dalam tenangnya, menunggu saat-saat yang tepat untuk keluar dan menyerang.

Dan malam ini, adalah malamnya—saatnya ia mulai membuat sketsa rencana selanjutnya.

. . .

"Hei! Bangun, Matt! Hero ada di sini."

"Al? Ada apa? Mengapa malam-malam begini?"

"Kita harus bicara dan mulai membuat rencana."

"Apa tentang hal itu lagi?"

"Ya, benar. Tetapi jangan beritahu siapapun. Terutama Iggy."

"Arthur? Baiklah."

. . .

Malam sunyi, dengan suara angin yang menderu-deru—kencang bertiup dan membisukan semua lolongan sedih yang biasa terdengar kala kelam merengkuh. Menebarkan rabuk untuk dingin yang telah jauh menyusup ke tulang, menambah kebekuan dalam hati dan jiwa.

Seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang merapatkan dirinya di dalam mantel tebal yang ia kenakan. Langkahnya cepat walaupun sekitarnya hampir tak ada cahaya yang menyala, seakan ia sudah hafal rute yang akan ia ambil, padahal baru sekali itu ia menyusuri tepi jalan yang telah sepi itu.

Orang asing!—mungkin kata-kata itu yang akan diteriakkan oleh mereka yang familiar dengan daerah ini. Ah, tetapi tidak mungkin ada teriakan seperti itu padanya. Untuk malam ini, hanya kebisuan dan raungan angin yang menguasai jiwa makhluk-makhluk nokturnal.

Sebuah gedung putih dengan halaman rumput yang luas menginterupsi pandangannya. Di halamannya, beberapa pohon besar terlihat bergoyah karena terpaan angin. Berhenti sejenak, ia melalui dan terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke gedung itu. Gedung institusi mental.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka pintu yang cukup berat itu—terbuat dari logam dan terasa cukup dingin untuk membekukan telapak tangannya. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam. Di sana, seorang lelaki berambut pirang sebahu menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Mata birunya yang cerah bersinar dengan keramahan yang tampak dibuat-buat, bertemu dengan mata hijau wanita muda itu.

"Selamat datang, Nona Elizaveta. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang. Karena malam ini angin sangat kencang," ujar lelaki itu.

"Oh, tidak. Memang aku tadi agak terhambat karena anginnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" balas wanita yang bernama Elizaveta itu.

"Ya. Jarang-jarang ada yang mau mengambil shift malam, apalagi seorang wanita seperti anda," Lelaki itu melanjutkan. "Apa ada alasan khusus?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Aku hanya memang sedang butuh pekerjaan." Elizaveta melempar sebuah senyum.

"Baiklah," Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Mari ikut ke kantorku, akan kuambilkan petunjuk yang harus anda pelajari."

Lelaki itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah kantornya yang berada di seberang ruangan. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari Elizaveta terdiam. Wanita itu terpaku menatap koridor gelap yang berada di sisi lain ruangan. Pandangan wanita muda itu tak terbaca. Tetapi jelas sekali sorot matanya yang hijau itu tajam dan dingin.

"Nona Elizaveta? Apa ada masalah?" tanya lelaki itu.

Elizaveta terperanjat sejenak, sebelum senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya. Dinginnya sorot mata itu segera lenyap. "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran dengan koridor itu."

"Ah, hanya ada satu penghuni di koridor itu. Dia Alfred F. Jones. Mereka memang menjauhkannya dari yang lain. Tetapi anda tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Sekarang, mari ikut denganku," Lelaki itu mengangguk tegas dan mulai melangkah ke kantornya.

Kali ini Elizaveta mengikutinya. Tergesa-gesa ia mengikuti langkah lelaki itu yang cepat dan panjang.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku tahu nama Bapak?" tanyanya.

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, dengan tenang lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaan Elizaveta. Ia tersenyum misterius. "Anda tak perlu tahu namaku, Elizaveta. Panggil saja aku Pak Kepala."

Elizaveta termenung sejenak. Tetapi ia segera kembali mengikuti langkah kaki Pak Kepala ke kantornya.

Begitu mereka sudah sampai di kantor, Pak Kepala membuka pintu dan menyilakan Elizaveta untuk masuk. Ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Elizaveta mencoba menanyakan mengapa ia mengunci pintunya, toh hampir tidak ada orang di luar. Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi logam. Seperti pintu depan gedung ini, kursi itu juga terasa sangat dingin. Tidak nyaman memang, tetapi ia mencoba mengabaikan hal itu.

Sekilas ia memperhatikan kantor Pak Kepala, berharap ia punya petunjuk tentang namanya. Kantor itu hanya diisi oleh sebuah meja yang tampaknya berat. Dua buah kursi logam—satu yang sedang ia duduki—berada di depan meja itu. Di belakangnya, sebuah kursi logam yang serupa. Bersandar dinding lebih ke belakang lagi, sebuah lemari arsip. Sementara di sisi ruangan terdapat meja kecil, dengan tumpukan kertas di atasnya. Tidak ada yang khusus, ruangan itu cukup bersih untuk ukuran seseorang Kepala sepertinya.

Harapannya untuk mengetahui nama Pak Kepala tampaknya harus pupus. Karena satu-satunya papan nama yang bertengger di atas meja, hanya bertuliskan "Kepala". Tidak ada label nama atau apapun. Elizaveta menghela nafas pelan.

Pak Kepala melangkah ke lemari arsip. Ia membuka laci yang paling atas dan mengeluarkan satu folder berwarna putih gading. Terbaca oleh Elizaveta di halaman depannya, Petunjuk Umum. Lelaki itu kembali melangkah, kali ini menuju mejanya. Ia meletakkan folder itu di depan Elizaveta.

"Itu yang harus anda pelajari. Semua sudah ada di sana. Malam dengan cuaca buruk seperti ini, banyak pegawai yang sudah pulang." Lelaki itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sementara Elizaveta membuka-buka berkas itu sejenak sebelum matanya bertemu dengan mata Pak Kepala lagi.

"Maaf, aku ingin bertanya tentang Alfred F. Jones," ujar Elizaveta.

"Sudah kukatakan, Elizaveta." Lelaki itu menghela nafas. "Anda tak perlu khawatir. Ada petugas khusus yang terbiasa mengurusi Alfred. Tetapi dia sudah pulang."

"Maaf, maksudku—"

"Tidak!" potong Pak Kepala, hampir membentak. Elizaveta membeku. Ia berdehem kecil. "Maaf, bukan maksudku membentak anda. Tetapi untuk masalah Alfred, anda tak perlu tahu lebih banyak. Mengerti?"

Elizaveta menghembuskan nafasnya yang entah sejak kapan tertahan. Lelaki itu menunggunya untuk menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu malam ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Ruanganmu ada di koridor setelah ruangan ini. Ini," Sebuah kunci terjatuh tepat di depan Elizaveta, dengan gantungan bertuliskan nomor D17, "—kunci ruanganmu, Nona Elizaveta. Kau bisa menempatinya mulai malam ini."

Elizaveta mengangguk lagi. Mulutnya membentuk kata 'baik' tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Tegangan di atmosfer antara keduanya mulai luruh.

"Kuanggap kau sudah mengerti. Bila kau butuh apa-apa, ada Sadiq yang berjaga di belakang gedung ini. Kau bisa menghubunginya setiap saat," Pak Kepala melirik lagi ke jam tangannya. "Aku harus segera pergi."

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintunya lagi. Ia menyilakan Elizaveta untuk keluar. Matanya tajam mengawasi wanita itu sampai ia masuk ke koridor D dan menghilang dari pandangannya di belokan sebelum ia menutup rapat pintu kantornya dan melangkah keluar gedung institusi itu. Kunci bergemerincing di sakunya.

. . .

"Jadi bagaimana, Eliza?"

"Aku sudah berhasil masuk, Toris."

"Baiklah. Semoga berhasil, Eliza. Kau harapan kami."

"Terima kasih, Toris."

. . .

Dingin

Satu-satunya kata yang bisa menggambarkanmu

Dan kau—aku harus menghapuskan dirimu

Untuk dunia ini, tak pantas dihuni seseorang seperti dirimu

(to be continue)

Balasan review anonim, untuk:

**Touko Pinggir Jaran**: wew, saya tadi lewat tepi jalan kok gak lihat dirimu, ya? :D #plak. Anou, karena saya sudah update #sembunyidipojokan, bisa jauhkan benda itu dari saya #tunjukitu. Thanks for reviewing XD

Rate mungkin akan bertambah di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Tanpa banyak bacot, review please? —karena review adalah jiwa dari fic dan turbo boost untuk update

-knoc


	3. synch

Kuacungkan belati, kau angkat botol vodka

Kutatap tajam wajahmu, kau balas dengan senyum memuakkan

Kuteriakkan kemarahan, kau tak bergeming

Karena itulah aku membencimu

. . .

**LEVIATHAN**

_**2 - synch**_

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

AU. OOC. Mental disorder? Mind connection?

. . .

"Matt?"

"Ya, Al?"

"Kau bangun?"

"Uh, ya. Terlalu dingin. Dan… selimutnya mulai basah."

Sebuah helaan nafas. "Aku juga. Eh, tunggu. Matt, lihat! Ada orang yang datang."

. . .

Hari ini sungguh sial untuknya. Menyepatkan umpatan-umpatan dari mulutnya, seorang lelaki berdarah Britania berlari menerobos hujan yang tengah turun deras. Sialan! Orang Prancis yang baru mulai bekerja di kantornya itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Arthur masih ingat, ia terus saja menganggu dirinya sampai membuatnya harus terlambat pulang dua jam dari jam pulang kantornya.

Menghela nafas, Arthur—nama lelaki itu—merapatkan dirinya dalam mantel. Cuaca sepertinya menuruti kehendak Francis—ya, nama orang Prancis itu. Hujan deras. Cocok sekali untuk lebih merusak perasaannya yang sudah tak karuan seharian itu. Belum lagi angin yang bertiup keras. Dan ia, terlambat untuk komuter terakhir yang menuju ke rumahnya. Memaksanya untuk berjalan kaki.

Bagus. Di tengah hujan deras, malam yang berangin kencang, jalanan sepi—ia berjalan kaki. Sendirian.

Sebenarnya apa salahnya? Arthur senang sebelumnya—sebelum Francis datang. Meja yang bagus, ruangan pribadi, semuanya rapi—dan karyawannya dengan senang hati mau makan scone buatannya sendiri.

Sampai Francis datang dan merusak selera makan pekerjanya.

Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa bagusnya makanan Prancis ketimbang scone buatannya? Tentu scone jauh lebih enak, bukan?

Dan sejak jam makan siang itu, ia jadi bahan olok-olokan Francis sepanjang sisa hari.

Brengsek! Ia hanya karyawan biasa—bahkan baru bekerja hari ini, kau harus tahu itu—sementara Arthur, ia seorang manajer! Ia bisa saja dengan mudah memecat Francis. Semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Tetapi… ah, ia tak mau ambil resiko. Agak sulit mencari orang yang berkompeten seperti Francis di masa seperti ini. Dan Arthur adalah orang yang menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas dalam pekerjaan. Ia benar-benar harus bertahan.

Terkutuk kau, Francis! Kalau saja ia bisa, Arthur pasti sudah mengguna-guna orang itu.

Ia hampir tersandung dan terjatuh karena sekitarnya yang gelap. Arthur mengumpat kesal. Menyesal, ia tak membawa penerangan.

Petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar membuatnya terlonjak, sekaligus menghentikan langkahnya. Sekeliling yang gelap untuk sejenak menjadi terang saat terkena cercahan cahaya dari kilat. Arthur benar-benar bisa merasakan tubuhnya berhenti bergerak.

Tetapi bukan karena petir itu ia membeku. Sebuah bungkusan kain tebal dibiarkan tergeletak di tepi jalan, tersandar di bawah pintu gerbang sebuah taman bermain—yang sekaligus melindunginya dari tetesan air hujan yang terus mengguyur, tak sampai semeter dari tempatnya. Ia membuang mata ke seberang jalan. Di sana berdiri sebuah gedung yang terlihat cukup bersih, bercat putih dan berukuran sedang. Panti Asuhan.

Matanya kembali ke bungkusan itu. Mungkinkah?

Perlahan, tubuhnya didorong oleh rasa penasaran aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia mengulurkan tangan, meraih buntelan itu. Tetapi ukurannya terlalu besar untuk bayi normal—jika itu memang bayi manusia.

Arthur menyingkap kain yang menutupi wajahnya—saat itulah sepasang mata berwarna biru, jernih, dan bersinar tanpa sedikitpun ketakutan bertemu dengan matanya. Bukan hanya sepasang yang berwarna biru itu saja, tetapi ada dua pasang. Sepasang yang lain berwarna violet, menatapnya malu-malu.

Arthur merasa seakan ia berhenti bernafas.

Sepasang bayi. Kembar. Tergeletak di tepi jalan—dan kini berada di tangannya.

Ia melihat secarik kertas yang terselip di dalam buntelan kain itu. Arthur meraihnya dan membaca tulisan tangan elegan yang tergores dengan pena.

Alfred F. Jones—Arthur melihat pada bayi yang memiliki mata berwarna biru.

Lalu, Matthew Williams—tampaknya milik bayi yang bermata violet.

Untuk sejenak, ia hanya terpana melihat kepada sepasang kembar di tangannya itu. Haruskah ia membawa mereka? Atau membiarkan mereka di sini saja agar ditemukan panti asuhan?

Arthur hidup sendirian di rumah berukuran sedang. Jika ia membawa mereka pulang, pasti akan merepotkan. Tetapi ada bisikan yang mendorong dirinya melakukan hal itu. Mungkin nekat—karena ia tak pernah mengerti sedikitpun tentang anak-anak. Ia juga tidak tega membiarkan mereka di sini, kedinginan di bawah hujan. Sementara panti asuhan itu tampaknya sudah tutup. Dan itu berarti mereka harus bertahan dari terpaan hujan deras sepanjang malam.

Itu sangat beresiko untuk kedua bayi yang masih sangat muda ini.

Matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata kedua bayi itu. Ia melihat lekat-lekat pada pasangan kembar itu. Sejenak ia memperhatikan bibir salah satunya bergetar, menggigil karena kedinginan. Sesaat kemudian dia sudah mendekap mereka, erat, di dalam mantel tebal yang ia kenakan dan berlari menerobos hujan seperti orang yang baru diberi kabar kalau ada kebakaran di rumahnya.

Nekat. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia memutuskan untuk membawa mereka pulang malam itu.

. . .

"Matt, dia membawa kita pulang ke rumahnya!"

"Ya, Al. Sepertinya kita beruntung."

"Jadi, apa itu artinya kita akan hidup dengan Iggy?"

"Iggy?"

"Haha. Itu nama yang kuberikan untuknya. Kau tahu, rasanya tepat saja untuknya."

"Oh. Tampaknya begitu."

. . .

Suara ketukan terdengar di ruangan itu, berasal dari sepatu yang beradu dengan konkretnya lantai rumah itu. Arthur terus mondar mandir di dekat teleponnya. Semalaman kemarin Alfred pergi dan tidak memberi kabar sama sekali. Tidak ada telepon satupun. Matthew tidak tahu ia di mana.

"Masih belum ada kabar?"

Arthur terkejut, melonjak saat mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya dengan pertanyaan. Ia menoleh untuk menemukan Matthew. Menghela nafas, lega karena itu hanya Matthew—ya, hanya Matthew, tak perlu khawatir—ia menenangkan dirinya sebelum menjawab.

"Belum." Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entah ke mana dia. Apa kau benar-benar tak tahu, Matthew?"

Matthew terdiam sejenak sebelum membalas dengan gelengan kepala juga. "Ia juga tak memberitahu apapun."

Sekali lagi helaan nafas meluncur dari mulut Arthur. Tepat saat ia mengatupkan bibirnya, telepon di sebelahnya berdering. Spontan ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" sapanya.

"Halo. Maaf, ini dari Kepolisian. Apa benar ini kediaman Arthur Kirkland?" tanya seseorang di ujung telepon yang lain.

"Ya. Aku sendiri," jawab Arthur. Antisipasi mulai terbentuk di dalam otaknya.

"Apa benar anda orang tua asuh dari Alfred F. Jones?" tanyanya lagi.

Arthur menelan ludah. "Ya, benar."

"Saya takut Alfred mengalami gangguan mental, _Sir_."

Hening sejenak. "Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi?"

"_Sir _Alfred mencoba menusukkan belati ke seorang gelandangan tadi malam, mengklaimnya sebagai… Ivan? Apa anda tahu?" suara itu menanyakan lagi.

Jeda sesaat. Arthur bisa merasakan nafasnya tertahan. "I-Ivan?"

"Ya. Dan bisakah anda datang ke kantor kami hari ini, _Sir_? Saya ingin bertanya beberapa hal tentang _Sir_ Alfred."

"Baiklah."

Klik.

. . .

"Hei, kau!"

"Ah, Alfred. Kebetulan sekali kau datang, da?" Sebuah senyuman terlempar.

"Ivan." Sebuah geraman.

"Da?"

"Saatnya bagimu untuk mati."

"Oh. Dan…"

"Aku yang akan menghabisimu."

"Da. Aku ingin melihatmu mencoba melakukannya."

. . .

Ivan.

Nama itu hanya pernah sekali Arthur dengar saat usia Alfred dan Matthew mencapai umur taman kanak-kanak. Ia teringat waktu itu si anak kembar baru saja pulang. Matthew, seperti anak baik seusianya, langsung menuju ke rumah tanpa berbelok ke tempat Alfred sudah melayang pergi sesaat setelah keluar dari gerbang taman kanak-kanak.

Arthur tengah di dapur, menyiapkan makan siang ketika Matthew muncul di rumah. Anak itu selalu tiba-tiba saja muncul di satu tempat, seakan ia bisa menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya. Bahkan untuk Arthur, ia masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Matthew sering 'menghilang'.

"Arthur, apa makan siangnya?"

Suara Matthew yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya itu, meski pelan tetapi bisa membuatnya terlonjak karena kaget. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan semangkuk _roll_ yang baru ia beli di perjalanan pulangnya.

"Oh, Matthew. Ternyata kau sudah pulang." Arthur tertawa kering. "Makan siangnya _roll_."

"Begitukah?" tanya Matthew. "Apa sudah bisa makan? Aku lapar."

"Sebentar lagi. Aku akan menyiapkan piring. Kau pergilah mencuci tangan, oke?"

Matthew mengangguk dan segera menuju toilet. Arthur memandang anak itu melangkah sampai ia menghilang di belokan sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyiapkan makan siang. Ketika ia selesai mengisi piring-piring mereka, ia memanggil Matthew.

"Matthew! Makan siang! Cepat kemari!" panggilnya. Namun beberapa menit berlalu, Matthew tak segera muncul.

Arthur mengernyitkan dahi. Tak seperti biasanya. Di hari biasa Matthew akan segera muncul begitu dipanggil tanpa membantah sedikitpun—seorang anak yang sangat baik. Keheranan yang menyelimuti pikirannya, Arthur menuju ke toilet tempat Matthew biasa mencuci tangannya.

Begitu ia sampai di toilet, terlihat pintunya terbuka sedikit. Arthur penasaran. Ia masuk dan sedikit terperangah melihat Matthew yang berdiri diam memandangi cermin di depannya. Kran air di wastafel yang terletak tepat di bawah cermin terbuka, air mengalir hampir penuh. Sementara Matthew—matanya tajam mengawasi refleksi kembarannya di cermin, menyorotkan sesuatu yang tak terbaca.

"Matthew," panggil Arthur pelan. "Ada apa?"

Matthew tak bergeming mendengar suara Arthur. Tetapi perlahan bibirnya bergerak terbuka.

"Alfred," bisiknya pelan, namun bisa terdengar oleh Arthur.

"Alfred? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Arthur.

Tanpa membalas pertanyaan itu, Matthew segera berbalik. Ia berlari keluar kamar mandi, terus keluar rumah. Arthur terkejut.

"Matt? Matthew!" panggilnya. Ia segera menutup kran air yang masih menyala sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar, dengan cepat mengejar sosok Matthew kecil yang masih berlari. Semua ia lakukan hampir dengan refleks.

Ketika ia menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, Arthur melihat Matthew yang telah berdiri menghadap sebuah taman yang biasa dikunjungi anak-anaknya untuk bermain. Sejenak Matthew termenung—seakan menunggu Arthur untuk sampai di sampingnya, tetapi hanya sejenak sebelum ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kali ini cepat ke balik salah satu pohon di sisi taman.

Arthur terus mengikuti Matthew. Dan ketika ia sampai, "—bloody hell! Alfred, apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Di sana, Alfred terlihat meringkuk dengan mata yang memerah—jelas sekali habis menangis. Ia masih tersengguk-sengguk. Saat menyadari kehadiran Matthew dan Arthur, ia segera mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih Arthur.

"Ig-Iggy. Aku takut, Ivan—"

"Ya, aku ada di sini, Al. Kau tak perlu khawatir," balas Arthur "Shh."

Arthur berjongkok dan melingkarkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Alfred. Matthew ikut memeluk Alfred dari sisinya. Sejenak, Alfred terus saja menggumam tentang Ivan. Arthur bingung, karena ia tak pernah tahu ada anak yang bernama Ivan di kota kecil tempat mereka tinggal. Tidak di tempat kau tak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia dari orang lain. Ia ingin bertanya siapa Ivan, tapi melihat keadaan Alfred, tampaknya pengaruhnya akan jadi buruk. Jadi ia menahan dirinya.

Sambil terus menenangkan Alfred, ia menggandeng tangan Matthew dan mengajak kedua anak laki-laki itu pulang. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang Ivan keesokan harinya.

Tetapi keesokan harinya tak berjalan sesuai harapan Arthur.

"Ivan? Aku tak kenal seseorang bernama Ivan," jawab Alfred sekenanya.

"Jangan berbohong. Kau menangis karena Ivan kemarin," Arthur mulai merasa noda-noda kebingungan yang muncul di otaknya.

"Hm," Alfred terlihat seperti berpikir keras sejenak. "Entahlah. Aku benar-benar tak ingat. Eh, apa makan siangnya?"

Arthur menghela nafasnya. Ia pikir Ivan itu hanya bayangan Alfred saja karena setelah itu Alfred tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit lagi tentang 'Ivan'. Pun tak pernah ia menangis lagi. Yang tak pernah Arthur sangka, bahwa setelah bertahun-tahun terlewati, 'Ivan' datang kembali.

. . .

"Al, sebenarnya Ivan itu siapa?"

"Musuhku."

"Musuh? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak lama. Ia selalu mengincarku. Oh, dan Matt?"

"Ya?"

"Kalau aku terperangkap, kau mau menolongku, 'kan?"

"Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu, tapi… baiklah."

. . .

Sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa, terletak jauh dari permukiman, di tengah hutan pinus yang diliputi lapisan salju tebal. Putih. Dan putih adalah yang memenuhi penglihatan sejauh mata bisa memandang. Terpencil di tengah hutan, dengan diliputi dingin. Mendung tak pernah beranjak dari atas kepala, mencegah lolosnya sinar matahari. Beku.

Berdiri seorang pria yang sudah tergilas zaman, terlihat dari keriput-keriput di wajahnya yang terefleksi di kaca yang beku. Termakan usia, namun masih menyisakan kekuatan dari zaman keemasannya. Ia termenung, dengan sorot mata enigmatik terlempar jauh ke horizon. Mantel tebal membungkus tubuhnya, tapi tahukah? Bahkan tubuhnya sendiri sebenarnya menyiratkan dingin yang absolut.

Ia lebih mendekatkan dirinya ke arah jendela. Di sana, di hamparan putih terlihat sekilas jejak-jejak—terlihat seperti milik manusia—berukuran kecil. Matanya yang tajam mengikuti siluet seorang bocah yang terlihat tengah berjalan-jalan di pedalaman hutan.

Menghela nafas, ia tersenyum. Kecil, namun renyah. Menyembunyikan keramahan seorang kakek yang merindukan cucu semata wayangnya.

Mulutnya menggumamkan pelan sebuah nama sebelum mendengungkan melodi pengantar tidur.

"Ivan, datanglah padaku."

Dan ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup panggilan yang balik ditujukan padanya. Menjawab panggilan nama yang dilontarkan mulut tua itu. Berasal dari tengah hutan, ia tahu itu pasti.

"General?"

. . .

Mataku terpejam, aku menikmati angin yang bertiup kuat, seakan itu sebuah melodi yang merdu. Lolongan sedih makhluk malam adalah penghiburku. Sementara di telingaku masih bergema suara itu—suara diriku yang lain. Diriku yang terkungkung oleh belenggu. Dan aku—ia adalah belahanku. Jadi apa yang ia inginkan, adalah keinginanku juga.

(to be continue)

Balasan repiu anonim untuk:

**Touko Pin****g****giru Jaran**: E-emang bahasanya gimana ya? Ehehe. Bingung? Jangan khawatir—saya temeni. Saya juga bingung, kok :D *woi, authornya siapa!* #geblek #plakdhuar. Ehe, santai saja, oke? Kalau sudah bingung, gak usah dipikirin. Seperti kata saya: "Yen wis ngelu, gak usah dipikirna. Malah tambah stress mengko.":p (ketahuan sembrononya). Eniwei, thanks udah repiu XD

. . .

Yang sudah berspekulai, yap—fic ini terinspirasi sekelumit dari Cold War. Terutama bagian spionase. Tapi dengan berbagai tambahan twist, thanks to otak leleistik (?) saya yang abnormal hoho #plakdor.

Eniwei, yang nebak Francis sebagai Pak Kepala—maaf anda kurang beruntung :). Sebenarnya gampang tertebak kok kalau melihat tokoh-tokoh yang saya gunakan di sini XD. Lalu institusi—ya, semacam RSJ. Tapi lebih mengarah ke penampungan, tanpa penggunaan medikasi (obat-obatan maksudnya, kalau di RSJ 'kan pakai obat-obatan segala). Hanya saya kurang srek saja kalau nulis "eR-eS-Je" :p #geblek

Monggo, disekecaaken repiu-ne? :D

-knoc


	4. cold

Dingin—

Di sini dingin

Tak bisakah kau melihatnya?

Dingin itu adalah matanya

Tak terlihat, memang—tetapi…

Majikan sedang mengawasi—

. . .

**LEVIATHAN**

_**3 **__**- cold**_

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

AU. OOC. Mental disorder? Mind connection?

. . .

Malam yang meraung miris adalah teman terdekatnya. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia lewatkan hanya dengan mendengarkan tumpahan kesedihan angin malam. Tanpa seorang entitas hidup yang menemani dirinya. Meskipun sekarang ia sudah tidak lagi berada di tempat itu, masih terasa hawa keberadaan majikan di tengah raungan sunyi kelam. Aura dingin badai yang terus mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya.

Karena itulah ia tak bisa lepas.

Elizaveta memandang keluar jendela di ruangannya, menyaksikan dahan-dahan terguncang oleh hembusan keras angin. Dedaunan terlepas dari ranting tempatnya bertengger dan tersapu jauh dari pohon induknya. Sementara langit gelap masih melingkupi di atas kota itu. Hampir tak ada penerangan di luar sana, kecuali dari lampu-lampu jalanan yang sudah kelihatan usang dan cahayanya yang sudah temaram.

Ruangannya sendiri memang lebih terang. Tak jauh berbeda dari ruangan Pak Kepala, hanya dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil dan barang-barang yang lebih sedikit pula. Petunjuk Umum yang diberikan lelaki itu padanya telah selesai ia baca—sekarang tergeletak bersama tasnya di atas meja berat, yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sebuah jendela berada tepat di seberang pintu. Sementara pintu berdaun satu, sebuah kursi yang berada di belakang meja, sebuah lemari arsip di sisi kanan ruangan itu—semua terbuat dari logam yang terasa dingin—beku—saat bertemu saraf di epidermis kulitnya.

Dingin. Huh.

Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan dingin. Sama seperti saat ia masih berada di tempat itu, semua yang ia kenal hanyalah warna dingin yang tak pernah menawarkan wajah ramah. Meski ia teringat jelas dengan lukisan bunga matahari yang berukuran besar, bertengger tepat di atas perapian yang apinya tak pernah mati. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya.

Lalu sekuntum bunga matahari yang dijaga tetap segar dengan vas berisi air dingin, bertengger di jendela di sisi yang lain dari ruangan temaram itu—walaupun es mulai membekukan tepi-tepi kelopaknya, namun tak pernah sekalipun diganti dengan bunga yang baru. Memberikan sentuhan kontras pada pemandangan di luar jendela yang selalu monoton putih dan abu-abu, dengan warnanya yang cerah.

Bunga matahari. Kuning—

—yang terciprat merah. Darah.

Tidak!

Menutup matanya, ia menggelengkan kepala. Tidak sekarang. Bukan saatnya untuk mengingat hal-hal seperti itu. Ia harus fokus. Beruntung ia berhasil menahan dirinya dari memori di malam itu—yang jelas akan menenggelamkan kesadarannya sampai jauh dari realita. Lagipula ia sudah berhasil menemukan Alfred F. Jones.

Selanjutnya hanya tinggal melenyapkannya saja.

Seperti turut mengingatkan akan tujuannya, cuaca bertambah buruk di luar sana. Warna abu-abu langit mendung terlihat diretakkan oleh kilat. Menimpa wajahnya dengan cahaya temporer yang hampir menyilaukan mata. Elizaveta sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar keras suara guntur yang menyambar. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berlomba dengan detakan waktu.

Membalikkan badannya, Elizaveta menggeser satu-satunya kursi di ruangan itu. Suara gesekan logam dengan lantai konkret bergema sebelum terdengar suara kecil metal yang dibebani berat badan. Elizaveta menyandarkan diri ke punggung kursinya sementara telinga menikmati bisikan angin yang masih berderu kencang. Nafas panjang terhirup dari hidungnya dan terhembus dari mulut. Tangannya terulur dan ia meraih tas yang ia bawa.

Dibukanya tas itu. Sejenak ia mencari-cari benda di sudut-sudut dalam tasnya. Saat tangannya telah menemukan dan menggenggam apa yang ia cari, senyuman kecil berkedut di sudut bibirnya.

Lebih cepat ia menyelesaikan tujuannya, lebih cepat ia bisa kembali. Dan itu berarti lebih cepat pula ia akan dilepaskan majikannya dan hidupnya akan normal lagi. Ia sudah tak bisa peduli lagi pada hal lain untuk saat ini. Akal hanya terarah untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Segera ia memasukkan benda berukuran kecil itu ke dalam saku baju yang ia kenakan. Elizaveta bangkit berdiri dan menyeberangi ruangan. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan meraih pegangan pintu.

Dingin.

Sejenak tubuhnya membeku karena sergapan temperatur rendah pada saraf perabanya. Dingin itu mengingatkan dirinya—mengingatkan Elizaveta sekali lagi pada majikan. Mengingatkan kalau majikan selalu mengawasinya. Tetapi ia menggelang pelan dan menyampingkan pikiran itu.

Perlahan, ia membuka pintu itu. Terdengar suara berdecit dari engsel pintu yang bergema memenuhi koridor di depan ruangannya.

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan. Sepi. Terlalu sepi sampai membuat bulu kuduknya hampir berdiri. Hanya suara angin yang mengaum di luar gedung yang menyergap telinganya. Elizaveta segera melangkahkan kakinya ke koridor yang sunyi itu. Perlahan ia menutup pintu itu kembali. Dalam koridor sepi yang hanya diterangi lampu yang tak seterang lampu di ruangannya itu, dinding konkret sepanjang lorong itu memantulkan kembali suara ketukan alas sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai solid di bawah kaki.

Berjalan terus menyusuri koridor, ia sampai di tempat yang ia cari. Sebuah ruangan yang berada di koridor paling belakang. Sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyakan ruangan di institusi itu yang memiliki satu daun pintu, ruangan itu memiliki dua daun pintu, meski terbuat dari logam yang sama. Elizaveta membaca sekali lagi label yang mendeskripsikan ruangan itu, bertengger tepat di atas kusen pintu.

Dapur.

Tidak salah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mendorong pintu itu. Sedikit suara berdecit terdengar saat pintu berputar ke arah dalam. Mata hijau mengawasi tajam berbagai detil yang dihamparkan padanya, menangkap dan mencatatnya dalam memori. Ia berkeliling sejenak untuk melihat-lihat. Hanya dapur biasa. Tidak ada yang khusus.

Diambilnya lagi benda kecil yang ia simpan di saku bajunya. Ia berusaha keras agar tetap tenang, meski jantungnya berdentum liar di dalam rongga dadanya dan adrenalin berpacu dengan kecepatan cahaya. Perlahan ia menarik tangannya dari dalam saku dan melihat benda itu lagi. Dalam penerangan yang lebih baik, rupa objek itu terlihat lebih jelas.

Sebuah botol berukuran kecil yang berisi cairan.

Asam sianida.

Hening sejenak. Ia terdiam memandangi benda itu di tangannya. Tetapi mendadak terdengar suara metal yang beradu dengan lantai. Berdentang. Elizaveta hampir terlonjak karena terkejut. Sontak ia menyembunyikan benda itu kembali ke kantungnya dan menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Di dekat pintu dapur seorang lelaki tengah membungkuk untuk mengambil sebuah cangkir yang terjatuh ke lantai. Saat ia menegakkan badannya kembali, Elizaveta bisa melihat wajahnya lebih baik—atau… tidak juga. Terlihat wajahnya yang kelihatan kurang terawat, dengan bulu yang tumbuh liar tetapi belum terlalu tebal di sekitar dagunya. Tetapi bagian atas wajahnya tertutup oleh bayang-bayang dari _hood _yang ia kenakan, membuat Elizaveta sulit melihat mata orang itu.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu," ujarnya sambil tertawa _nervous_.

Elizaveta menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas dan memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kau yang bernama Elizaveta?" tanyanya.

"Ya, itu aku," jawabnya.

"Oh. Senang bertemu denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Sadiq." Ia menawarkan senyum.

"Penjaga itu?"

"Begitulah. Dan… apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Butuh kopi?" Sadiq terkekeh kecil.

"Eh, sebenarnya tidak juga. Aku… baru mau pergi. Maaf, permisi," ujarnya cepat.

Dengan itu ia menerobos pintu, melewati penjaga yang tampaknya agak terkejut itu. Elizaveta melanjutkan langkah kakinya sampai ke ruangannya. Tak berhenti untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia tak tahu kalau sepasang mata tajam terus mengawasi setiap gerakannya.

. . .

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ya. Seperti kata Bapak, ia memang tampak agak mencurigakan."

"Kau tahu apa yang ia rencanakan?"

"Ini hanya dugaanku saja, tetapi… sepertinya dia mengincar seseorang."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Dia membawa sesuatu dalam botol kecil. Mungkin itu semacam… racun. Tapi aku bisa saja salah duga. Bisa saja itu obat pribadinya. Apa ia punya penyakit tertentu?"

"Kulihat saat ia melamar ke sini, riwayat kesehatannya cukup bagus. Hampir tak pernah menderita penyakit yang berat. Mungkin ia menyembunyikan penyakit atau…. Ah, tidak. Kurasa ia benar-benar sehat."

"Jadi?"

"Terus awasi dia, Sadiq. Aku tak mau kejadian itu kembali terulang di institusi ini."

"Baik, Pak Kepala."

. . .

Esok harinya saat pergantian _shift_, ia tak langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang tetapi menuju ke dapur. Di sana sudah ada seorang gadis muda berambut pirang sebahu yang tengah mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di dalam panci berukuran cukup besar. Terdengar gumaman pelan melodi yang tidak terlalu jelas dari mulut gadis muda itu. Elizaveta mencoba bersikap santai dan mendekati gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya.

Gadis itu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Oh. Selamat pagi… _Fräulein?_"

Elizaveta terperangah sedikit oleh aksennya. Ia membalas senyumnya dan membuka mulut, "_Frau_. Namaku Elizaveta Hedervary."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "_Frau_ Hedervary. Apa _Frau_ baru di sini? Karena aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Begitulah. Baru kemarin malam aku mulai bekerja di sini. Aku mengambil shift malam," Elizaveta menjelaskan.

"Shift malam?" Ia mengangkat alisnya. Terlihat sedikit keheranan. "Apa…"

Elizaveta tertawa kecil. "Ah, tak apa. Aku memang sedang sangat butuh pekerjaan. Bukan masalah besar. Dan kau?"

"Namaku Erika," balas gadis muda itu sambil menawarkan senyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Erika. Kau pasti koki di sini," ujar Elizaveta.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, _Frau_ Hedervary. Bukan. Sebenarnya aku bukan koki di sini." Erika menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menggantikan kakakku yang sedang sakit flu. Ia tak bisa masuk hari ini. Tetapi aku memang sering datang kemari dan sedikit membantu pekerjaan Kakak," jelas gadis muda itu. "Jadi aku mengenal semua orang yang bekerja di sini."

"Oh, begitu." Elizaveta menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau butuh bantuan? Kebetulan aku sedang luang."

"Tentu, _Frau_. Bisa membantuku membawakan makanan ini ke kamar-kamar?" tanyanya. "Tetapi aku harus membaginya dulu."

"Dengan senang hati," balas Elizaveta. "Ngomong-ngomong, tempat ini besar juga, ya?"

"Begitulah," ujar Erika. "Apa _Frau _Hedervary belum melihat semuanya?"

Elizaveta menggeleng. "Belum. Kemarin angin sangat kencang. Aku terlambat setengah jam dari jadwal shift malam. Jadi aku tak sempat berkeliling. Hanya membaca sekilas denah tempat ini saja."

Sambil membagi makanan ke piring-piring kosong yang telah ia siapkan, Erika menjelaskan tempat itu pada Elizaveta. Ada empat koridor utama di institusi, dengan tiga koridor untuk kamar para penghuni dan satu koridor untuk ruangan-ruangan pekerjanya. Koridor A hanya ditempati seorang penghuni. Sementara di koridor B dan C penghuninya berjumlah sepuluh orang. Koridor D adalah untuk para pekerja.

"Alfred F. Jones. Itu namanya," lanjut Erika. "Satu-satunya penghuni yang ada di koridor A. Ia baru masuk dua bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya… menurutku dia terlihat normal. Tak pernah mengamuk, histeris, atau yang lainnya. Tetapi… entahlah. Pak Kepala sendiri yang memintanya untuk dipisahkan dari yang lain. Yang terbiasa mengurusnya seorang bernama Ralph. Sepertinya dia belum datang."

"Kedengarannya ia sangat menarik." Elizaveta mengangguk mendengar cerita. Ia berusaha keras terlihat tenang sementara di dalam dirinya hasratnya sudah menggebu. Memacu adrenalinnya ke tingkat yang jauh lebih tinggi dari normalnya. Semakin ia mendengar tentang Alfred F. Jones, semakin cepat dadanya berdenyut.

"Kalau kau ingin melihatnya, kau bisa mengantarkan makanan ini ke tempatnya," tawar Erika.

Dan Elizaveta tanpa ragu menerima tawaran itu. "Tentu."

_Aku akan membunuhmu, Alfred F. Jones_, sumpahnya dalam frekuensi rendah bisikan hati dengan diiringi getaran tinggi hasratnya.

Begitu selesai membagi makanan, Erika menyerahkan sebuah piring yang telah berisikan makanan kepada Elizaveta. Setelah mengucapkan salam sampai jumpa, ia segera keluar dari dapur itu.

Koridor masih sangat sepi, meskipun cahaya pagi sudah menyerbu setiap sudutnya. Tidak ada satupun orang yang terlihat lewat. Elizaveta memeriksa sekali lagi sebelum ia mengeluarkan botol kecil itu dari sakunya dan menuang sedikit cairan ke dalam makanan itu. Ia segera memasukkan botol itu kembali ke dalam sakunya dan berusaha bersikap normal.

Tanpa jeda lebih lama lagi, ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke koridor A. Tetapi kakinya terhenti tepat di depan koridor A saat Elizaveta mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Elizaveta?"

Elizaveta dapat merasakan tubuhnya membeku seketika. Hampir refleks. Ia menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum membalikkan badan. Matanya segera bertemu dengan wajah Sadiq. Masih tak jelas karena terbayangi oleh _hood _yang ia kenakan.

"Mengapa belum pulang? Sudah lewat pergantian _shift_, 'kan? Apa kau tak lelah berjaga semalaman?" tanyanya.

Elizaveta menawarkan senyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membantu Erika mengantarkan makanan ini."

Sadiq menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan menawarkan, "Ah, biar aku saja. Pulanglah untuk beristirahat."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mengantarkan makanan, 'kan?" potong Sadiq.

Akhirnya Elizaveta menerima tawaran itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyerahkan piring itu kepada Sadiq, lalu melangkah keluar melewati pintu institusi. Ia berpikir, kalau racun itu bekerja—maka yang akan dicurigai adalah Sadiq.

Mata Sadiq mengikuti langkah kaki wanita itu sampai sosoknya benar-benar hilang dari pandangan. Tetapi ia tak langsung ke kamar Alfred. Dengan cepat kakinya melangkah kembali ke dapur. Erika masih terlihat sibuk membagi makanan ke piring-piring. Sadiq menghampiri gadis muda itu.

"Erika, tolong ganti makanan ini dengan yang baru," ujarnya cepat.

"Eh?"

Erika tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Makanan di piring itu terlihat masih bagus. Tetapi ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa banyak berkata ataupun protes lebih lanjut. Tak ada seorangpun pekerja di institusi ini yang berani melawan atau membantah kata-kata Sadiq. Tangan kanan Pak Kepala. Dan Erika tak berani mengambil resiko.

(to be continue)

Oke, di sini  
Erika – Liechtenstein  
Ralph – Australia  
Saya ambil dari salah satu kemungkinan nama yang ada di blogpost-nya Himaruya-sensei.

Dan yes—chapter sebelumnya adalah flashback.

. . .

Balasan review anonim untuk:

**Ag comONE**: Sen-senpai? O.o Serius, itu senpai, 'kan? *kesenengan karena ada yang manggil "Senpai"* #geblek.  
Ahem—abaikan saja sesi geblek yang tadi. Bingung bahasanya? Terlalu gamblangkah? orz. Saya temani deh – saya juga bingung sebenarnya sama fic ini. Belum pernah ada sebelumnya fic yang benar-benar menguras otak author geblek ini dan memutilasi logika gebleknya sampai seperti fic ini orz. Tapi ya sudahlah haha :p. Thanks udah review ya! ^^

**TPJ**: Wokeh, gak papa telat kok, dimaafkan – tapi kalau saya belanja di tokomu pake diskon 100%, ya? Setuju? Setuju pastinya! #seenakudel #woi #gampared.  
Ahaha –saya sendiri gak tahu mengapa mereka bisa jadi begitu ^^"a - yang jelas akan ada lebih dari sekedar itu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya XD. Ditunggu okeh? ^^  
Tapi menurut saya pribadi, deskripsi saya itu selalu saja agak mbulet – gamblang sih, tapi kusut orz  
Yosh, thanks udah review XD

. . .

Yosh – chapter ketiga. Oke bacotan disampingkan dulu sekarang orz – author geblek lagi agak down

Sisihkan 30 detik untuk review, please? m(_ _)m

Salam geblek.

-knoc/coretlelegeblekcoret-


	5. vied

Senyum kecil terukir pada wajah yang telah dimakan usia. Digilas abad, namun gertakan yang dimilikinya tak pernah pudar. Pudarnya hanyalah ketika setiap kali ia memandangi si buah hati. Si bocah kecil yang lahir dari dinginnya salju dan kerasnya takdir. Masih hijau, tapi setidaknya menjanjikan sesuatu untuknya.

Ia bersandar pada sebuah kursi kayu yang diletakkan tepat di depan jendela, agar ia bisa mengawasi si kecil setiap saat. Mata mengawasi butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh perlahan dari gumpalan awan mendung di atas rumahnya. Ia tak pernah tahu seberapa lama waktu berlalu—untuk di setiap kala yang ada di luar rumahnya hanya salju, salju, salju, dan hutan yang putih karena tertutup salju. Tak ada musim panas, tak ada musim gugur—dan tak akan pernah ada musim semi yang mampu memupuskan salju. Musim dingin tanpa pangkal tanpa ujung.

Tetapi tak peduli seberapa tebalnyapun salju menutup tanah, ia masih dapat menyaksikan jejak-jejak kecil itu. Jejak-jejak bocah kecilnya. Sekilas ia bisa mendengar suara tawa yang begitu familier kalau ia memejamkan mata dan memusatkan perhatiannya. Dan kelopak matanya turun.

Suara itu semakin dekat. Begitu dekat, keras—lalu mendadak berhenti. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu perlahan membuka matanya. Seketika ia tertegun.

Sepasang mata violet yang besar dan begitu inosen bertemu dengan mata gelapnya sendiri yang redup oleh usia, hanya dipisahkan oleh kaca jendela yang dilapisi embun beku. Perlahan bibirnya terangkat, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang masih kuat—ia tersenyum penuh kasih. Lewat buram jendela, ia menyaksikan anak itu membalas senyumannya dengan tawa kecil. Anak itu berlari pergi—ke arah yang tak pernah ia sangka. Pintu depan rumahnya.

Untuk sejenak ia tertegun kembali, sebelum kekeh pelan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Ia segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu depan. Pintu terayun terbuka dan ia menemukan sosok itu kembali—anak itu tersenyum lebar padanya, dengan gigi susu yang sudah tumbuh sempurna.

Anak itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan ia menyambut uluran itu dengan sepasang tangannya sendiri. Dingin—yang hampir tak terampuni—segera menerpa seluruh begitu kedua pasang tangan mereka bertemu, tetapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan dingin. Ia mengangkat bocah kecilnya dan memeluknya erat di dada, tak memedulikan fakta bahwa dingin menyebar dengan cepat dari dadanya ke seluruh tubuh.

Dingin—sayangnya. Bukan bias, tapi konkret.

. . .

**LEVIATHAN**

_**4**__** – vied**_

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

AU. OOC. Mind connection? Plot kusut.

. . .

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan yang tampak tak lebih dari 25 tahun usianya bersiul santai sambil menyusuri beton konkret yang membentang sepanjang tepi jalan. Kontras dengan warna gelap aspal jalan, warna putih kotor terinjak di bawah alas sepatunya. Langkah-langkah panjang menimbulkan jejak basah oleh sisa hujan semalam, yang segera menguap oleh sergahan sinar panas matahari pagi. Tetapi yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah segera sampai ke tempat kerjanya.

Sejenak ia mencuri pandang pada jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Matanya sedikit membesar saat menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlambat sepuluh menit dari waktu pergantian_ shift_. Bergegas ia mempercepat langkahnya—hampir berlari.

Namun ketika ia sampai di belokan terakhir, seseorang menabraknya sampai jatuh. Ia meringis menahan sakit sambil mencari tahu siapa yang telah menabraknya. Seorang wanita muda berambut coklat panjang dan bermata hijau terlihat tengah berusaha berdiri. Ekspresi kesakitan yang sama juga berada di wajahnya.

"Ah, oh," ia mencoba mencari kata-kata. Sebuah senyum dihantarkan bersama, "Maaf, _Miss_. Aku tergesa-gesa dan tak melihat arah jalanku."

Wanita muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil membalasnya. "Tidak masalah. Aku juga sedang buru-buru."

Ia mengangguk dan membiarkan wanita muda itu melewatinya sebelum melanjutkan jalannya ke gedung yang berada di ujung jalan. Tanpa membuang waktu ia berlari memasuki gerbang, lalu melewati pintu depan.

Di sana, ia disambut dengan bosnya yang berwajah dingin. Dengan tangan berkacak di pinggangnya.

Ia membeku. Senyum grogi terbentuk kaku di bibirnya. "Ah, selamat pagi, Pak Kepala. Bukankah cuacanya bagus hari ini?"

Pak Kepala tidak membalasnya. Ia terus menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan dinginnya yang memang terkenal di kalangan para pekerja. "Ralph. Terlambat lima belas menit pagi ini."

"Ahahaha," Ralph tertawa kering. Tetapi Pak Kepala tidak sedikitpun bergeming.

Mata biru dingin itu selalu kosong tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan saat Pak Kepala menghela nafasnya, "Sudah tiga kali sepanjang minggu ini. Apa kau tak tahu disiplin, hah! Jangan ulangi lagi."

Dengan cepat Ralph menganggukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati lega karena bisa lolos, mengingat kebiasaan bos mereka itu yang tak segan-segan memberikan penalti, bahkan untuk sedikit saja keteledoran.

"Sekarang, kembali bekerja!" perintah Pak Kepala.

Ralph hampir terpeleset saat ia terlonjak berlari menuju ke ruangannya. Di sana ia berganti baju secepat kilat dan menyambar berkas-berkasnya. Dengan segera kakinya melangkah menuju koridor A.

Ia terkejut saat seorang pemuda berdiri di depan satu-satunya pintu yang berpenghuni di baliknya. Rambut pirang pendek yang berombak, dengan satu yang mencuat dari depan kepalanya. Sepasang kacamata bertengger di atas hidung. Tetapi yang membuat Ralph lebih terheran adalah sepasang matanya yang violet dan sayu, memandang kosong pada tanda nama yang bertengger di pintu metal itu.

"Umm, halo."

Tampaknya sapaan dari mulut Ralph telah mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu dan menyadarkannya.

"Ah, maaf. Halo juga." Sebuah senyum merekah di bibir sang pemuda asing.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Ralph menawarkan.

Sang pemuda menjawab dengan gelengan. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku baru mau pergi. Selamat siang."

"Siang juga."

Dan dengan itu sang pemuda melangkah pergi. Mata Ralph mengikuti sosoknya sampai punggungnya tak terlihat lagi. Saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu—

"Mengapa dia mirip sekali dengan Alfred?"

Segera saja ia mengecek pintu di depannya. Masih terkunci. Ketika ia mengintip lewat jendela kecil yang berada di pintu itu, tampak sesosok tubuh yang berbaring tidur. Ia menghela napas lega.

Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang.

. . .

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa tidak, Matt? Aku tahu dia bisa melakukannya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ia tinggal bersebelahan dengan seorang dari mereka."

"Mereka? Apa itu benar?"

"Ya. Aku sudah memastikannya. Dan semua akan berjalan malam ini. Jika sesuai perkiraan kita, Ivan akan menyesal."

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini, Al. Tapi kuharap kau tidak salah."

"Aku tahu, satu kesalahan kecil akan menghancurkan segalanya. Tetapi Matt, yakinlah pada _hero_! _Hero _tak pernah salah."

"…terserah kau sajalah."

. . .

Ralph menghela napas. Guratan fajar senja baru saja turun sepenuhnya. Malam telah datang. Ia mengganti bajunya sebelum menyambar tas dan bergegas melangkah pulang. Bayang sosoknya dari belakang mengikuti langkah kaki sunyi di atas batuan konkret.

Tempat ia tinggal hanya sebuah _flat_ kecil, berjajaran dengan satu _flat _serupa yang ditinggali seorang pria yang ia kenal baik setelah mereka jadi tetangga—bernama Eduard. Pria itu bekerja sebagai teknisi komputer di sebuah gedung perkantoran tak jauh dari _flat_ mereka. Ia tak pernah luput menyapanya ketika mereka bertemu di depan pintu masuk.

"Halo, Eduard. Baru pulang?" sapa Ralph sambil melemparkan senyuman lebar.

"Ya." Senyuman tipis membalas sapaan itu. Eduard menunjukkan dua tas plastik yang dijinjingnya dengan salah satu tangan. "Aku baru selesai belanja."

Mendadak saja tangannya bergetar tanpa ia kehendaki. Dalam pikiran Ralph, ia merasakan gelitik aneh—berbisik padanya untuk membunuh Eduard. Tremor itu tak berhenti di tangannya. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai bergerak sendiri ke arah Eduard.

"Ralph, ada masalah?" Eduard mengernyit.

_Bunuh Eduard_—tapi kenapa? Eduard tak pernah berbuat jahat padanya. _Bunuh Eduard_—

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sampai jumpa besok," balasnya cepat sebelum menyambar kunci dan membuka pintu, lalu membantingnya tertutup. Seketika itu juga tremornya berhenti. Bisikan itu juga hilang dari benaknya. Menguap tanpa bekas—seperti tak pernah benar-benar ada.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa juga untukmu, Ralph." Ia bisa mendengar sayup suara Eduard sebelum pria itu masuk ke dalam _flat _miliknya sendiri.

Kepalanya tergeleng. Benar-benar aneh. Mungkin ia memang butuh istirahat.

. . .

Tengah malam ia terbangun karena suara petir yang menyambar begitu keras. Ralph mencoba menutup matanya kembali, pun ia tak kunjung terlelap. Ia menghela napas—kalau ia tidak bisa tidur, bagaimana bisa tepat waktu untuk bekerja besok? Bukan salahnya kalau ia telat dari waktu kerjanya.

Tok. Tok.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar pintunya diketuk. Matanya mengerjap—apa tak salah? Tengah malam seperti ini dengan badai hampir mengamuk di luar, siapa yang mungkin datang mengunjunginya?

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Namun suara itu tak kunjung pergi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk turun ranjang dan membukakan pintunya. Dalam kepala, berputar berbagai bayangan tentang sosok di balik pintu.

"Hantu? Ahahaha—itu tidak mungkin. Kalau Arthur? Ah, ia hanya datang di dini hari, itupun kalau terlalu mabuk untuk pulang ke rumahnya."

Pintu dibuka. Angin dingin berhembus membelai rambut coklatnya dan terus masuk memenuhi ruangan, sekaligus mengungkapkan sesosok pria yang tak lagi asing untuknya.

"Eduard? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Ralph.

Namun Eduard tak membalas pertanyaannya.

"Brr. Bukankah malam ini dingin sekali? Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam saja?"

Mulut yang lain terus tertutup rapat, tak mengindahkan tawaran yang lain. Dari balik kacamata, terlihat mata yang bergelimang aneh—tak terbaca. Ralph baru menyadari seutas kabel tebal berada di genggaman Eduard.

"Untuk apa kabel itu, Eduard? Apa ada yang rusak?" tanyanya lagi. "Ayo bicaralah. Jangan membuatku takut seperti in—"

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan bisikan yang sama datang menghantui benaknya lagi. Seiring dengan datangnya, otot-otot yang menyusun tangannya mulai bergetar kembali—dari ujung-ujung jarinya, lalu perlahan merambat ke atas, sampai menarik lengannya terangkat sendiri.

_Bunuh Eduard. Bunuh Eduard. Bunuh Eduard—_

Kali ini Ralph tidak bisa membantah keinginan bisikan asing itu. Sepasang kristal _jade_ menjadi kosong seketika. Lengannya meraih leher Eduard dan melingkarinya dalam cengkeraman kuat. Jemarinya keras menekan, terbenam dalam kulit lelaki yang lain.

_Bunuh Eduard. Bunuh Edu—_

Eduard tidak lagi diam. Dengan cepat, tangannya melingkarkan kabel ke leher Ralph dan menariknya kuat-kuat sebelum cekikan di lehernya menjadi terlalu erat. Seketika tangan Ralph terlepas dari lehernya dan berusaha menggapai-gapai udara. Tetapi terlambat. Tenggorokannya tertekan, menghentikan aliran udara ke paru-parunya seketika.

—_ard. Bunuh—_

Angin dingin berhembus melewati kedua sosok pria itu, membawa pergi juga napas terakhir Ralph. Eduard merasakan kelelahan menggerayangi setiap otot yang melingkupi tulang-tulang _metacarpal_ miliknya. _Thorax_ masih naik turun karena paru-paru yang terengah. Untunglah ia lebih cepat. Perlahan ia meraba bekas cekikan di lehernya. Ia meringis, masih terasa sakit—pasti akan terlihat bekas merah berbentuk jemari.

Tetapi ia harus segera menghilangkan jejaknya. Sepasang sarung tangan melapisi kedua telapak tangan serta jari-jarinya. Tubuh Ralph ia tarik masuk kembali ke _flat_ tetangganya itu. Segera saja Eduard menggeledah _flat_ milik Ralph dan menemukan seutas tali panjang—tepat seperti yang ia butuhkan.

Simpul terikat di tali itu dengan kuat, membentuk lubang yang ia masukkan ke lingkar leher Ralph. Dengan menggantungkan ujung lainnya ke langit-langit, ia bisa menarik tubuh Ralph hingga naik tergantung di udara—sekaligus mencekik lehernya semakin erat dan menyamarkan luka bekas cekikannya dengan luka baru yang terbentuk dari ikatan tali. Bila dilihat, maka orang-orang biasa akan menyangka kalau Ralph bunuh diri.

Terakhir ia menyulap _flat_ milik Ralph hingga menjadi diorama sebuah kasus bunuh diri. Dan dengan sedikit trik yang pernah ia pelajari, Eduard berhasil mengunci pintu _flat _itu tanpa harus membawa kuncinya keluar dari ruangan. Ia mengecek setiap jendela untuk memastikan semuanya terkunci, lalu membuang sarung tangan yang terus ia kenakan serta membawa pergi kabel PC yang telah merenggut nyawa tetangganya. Semua harus bersih—tak boleh ada celah.

Begitu selesai melakukan semua itu, Eduard segera kembali ke dalam flat miliknya dan mengambil syal serta mantel tebal. Ia harus menemui sang majikan, malam itu juga.

Angin dingin mengikuti langkahnya, pergi bersama sosoknya dan menghilang ke dalam bayangan malam. Bersamaan dengan perginya, pergi pula mendung yang menggantung langit. Purnama merah segera menyorot dalam penuhnya, lewat kaca jendela arutala menyinari sosok Ralph yang tergantung dan telah menjadi mayat.

. . .

Sentuhan pertama

Tak terasa namun nyata

Siapkah dirimu untuk sebuah perburuan—

—yang antara hidup dan matinya

Hanya sebuah perlombaan

(to be continue)

.

A/N: Akhirnya fic-yang-hampir-dilupakan-authornya-sendiri ini kembali bisa saya update orz. Ternyata lama juga mencari inspirasi untuk fic ini. Dan dari pada mabok denger lele yang kebanyakan bacot, lebih baik bunuh lelenya saja dan—

Review da? m(-,_,-)m

-knoc


	6. echo

Purnama terang mengucap salam

Pada mereka yang berhasil menjinakkan dentam

Dan selalu menyaksikan kesendirian malam

Menunggu hasrat menarik tenggelam

Sampai semua akan tertelan

Dalam simfoni permulaan

. . .

**LEVIATHAN**

_**5 – **__**echo**_

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

AU. OOC. Character's death.

. . .

Awan hitam menggantung pada langit, seakan tak mau pergi. Badai tampak tak lagi bisa ditunda. Petir menyambar dan kilat meretas. Angin menetak atmosfer yang kelam. Ruangan dengan empat dinding itu selalu saja membatasi raganya. Tetapi di luar, ia memiliki dirinya yang lain. Dan tengah malam itu, ia bisa merasakan dirinya di luar bangkit—untuk kedua kalinya setelah yang pertama gagal.

Mata biru terbuka lebar. Namun ia melihat lebih dari sekadar atap beton pembatas ruangannya. Mulut bergumam, mendesah hampir tanpa suara, hampir seperti mantra—_Bunuh Eduard. Bunuh Eduard. Bunuh Eduard—_

Tetapi mendadak saja ada sensasi meradang yang datang kepadanya. Sepasang pupil birunya mengecil di balik kacamatanya. Tubuhnya menegang. Sepasang tangannya melindungi leher—yang di tempat lain tengah tercekik oleh seutas kabel. Ia berusaha keras mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya, rongga dada naik turun dengan cepat. Perlahan-lahan, terbentuk bekas merah yang melingkar di lehernya. Milik dirinya yang lain.

Lalu segalanya berakhir ketika ia merasakan nyawanya yang lain telah pergi. Untuk sesaat ia kehilangan kendali diri. Paranoia seketika datang menyergap dirinya. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia meraung-raung keras, sampai kaca jendelanya yang tebal ikut bergetar, beresonansi dengan gelombang suaranya. Sepasang tangannya menggapai-gapai udara kosong, tersesat—sebelum akhirnya bertengger di atas kepala lalu menjambaki rambut pirangnya sendiri. Tetapi bekas lingkaran merah di lehernya perlahan memudar kembali—hingga tak ada lagi sisanya, seakan memang tak pernah ada di tempatnya.

Barulah ia tenang ketika purnama merah terlihat keluar dari balik bayangan awan hitam. Napasnya terengah. Matanya tertutup. Kelelahan merengkuh kesadarannya ke balik hitam.

Yang pertama telah direbut.

. . .

"Matt…"

"Ya, Al?"

"Sepertinya rencana semalam gagal…"

"Lalu, Ralph?"

Gelengan kepala.

"Dia mati?"

"Mereka yang membunuhnya."

"…bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku… tak apa-apa. Setidaknya untuk sekarang."

. . .

Malam adalah sesuatu yang tanpa diragukan, misterius. Ketika bayangan menghadang dan kelam menguasai, ada sosok yang seakan terus mengawasi dari balik kegelapan. Tetapi malam juga sesuatu yang kokoh. Kepada siang, menggantikannya ketika matahari telah berbalik. Terus datang, tak pernah memutus hubungan—

Dan dengan kelambu penumbra malam itu pula ia bersembunyi. Gelap menantang, namun ilusif dan meyakinkan—bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang akan menemukan jejaknya. Ia tak akan kembali lagi ke kota itu. Biar namanya menghilang ditelan waktu dalam memori orang-orang yang mengenalnya untuk sejenak waktu.

Tujuannya hanya satu—lalu ia tak lagi berguna. Terbuang.

Dan tujuan itu sudah selesai—ketika Ralph menghembuskan napasnya untuk yang terakhir, dengan badan tergantung.

. . .

Dingin. Beku. Es dan salju berlomba menutupi hampir setiap bagian dari sisi luar rumah itu.

Musim dingin telah datang padanya. Salju yang melapisi tanah bertambah semakin tebal. Jejak-jejak kecil kesayangannya semakin sulit untuk dilihat. Tetapi ia tahu si kecil masih di luar sana, berlarian di dalam hutan. Tak pernah terlalu jauh dari rumah besarnya yang terasing jauh dari sivilisasi.

Malam-malam musim dingin adalah yang terpanjang dan yang terdingin. Tetapi untuk setangkai bunga matahari di dapur, tak pernah ada kata lelah untuknya tetap berkembang. Berdiri di dalam sebuah botol bekas vodka berisi air yang lebih sering menjadi es. Bertengger di kusen sebuah jendela yang kacanya hampir selalu buram oleh embun-embun beku. Kelopaknya yang kuning cerah membeku oleh temperatur dari luar jendela yang lebih beku, tetapi tak sekalipun membuat tangkainya bergoyah.

Di luar dinding tebal, terlihat dari balik kaca jendela yang buram, malam selalu menangis sendu bersama suara angin yang melolong. Gelap meraung bersama badai yang terus mengamuk. Salju turun begitu lebat setiap malam. Penghuni yang nokturnal menyanyikan suara-suara kesendirian yang tenggelam oleh derai amukan badai.

Ia berdiri termenung di depan perapian, tetapi badannya tegap menghadap bunga matahari itu. Sorot mata gelapnya terlempar jauh ke luar jendela yang buram. Kedua alisnya menyudut di tengah dahi. Bibir bawah terselip dia antara geligi atas dan bawahnya. Kekhawatiran tampak dari keriput-keriput yang mengerut di wajahnya, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kehadiran beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasinya dari sudut ruangan yang lebih jauh. Tetapi pemilik mata-mata itu segera menghilang ke balik koridor gelap.

Sudah hampir sehari dan semalam ia tak bisa merasakan keberadaan si kecil. Tak ada jejak kaki yang bisa ia lihat karena badai yang terus saja mengamuk. Tak ada tawa yang terdengar karena tenggelam dalam erangan angin.

Tetapi sayup-sayup, ia melihat siluet satu sosok yang berlari mendekat ke jendelanya. Kecil, tetapi sosok itu begitu familier. Perlahan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Ia meniupkan uap ke kaca jendela dan mengusapkan tangannya untuk mengusir sedikit embun beku agar kacanya tak terlalu kabur. Senyumnya berkembang semakin lebar ketika sosok kecil itu melambaikan salah satu tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan tebal padanya, lalu berlari ke arah yang sudah ia hafal dengan pasti—pintu depan rumah itu. Segera saja kakinya tergesa-gesa membawa dirinya ke pintu depan dan membukakan selapis kayu berat itu. Dingin menyerbu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Si kecil terlihat menggigil ketika mata mereka bertemu. Tetapi senyum di wajah bulat itu tak sekalipun pudar. Pucat wajah itu—seakan tak benar-benar… hidup.

Dengan cekatan, ia meraih tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dingin yang sama segera ia rasakan dari si kecil itu—seakan ingin membekukan jantungnya. Pintu segera tertutup kembali sebelum suhu di dalam rumah itu benar-benar ikut membeku. Ia melepaskan mantel tebal serta syal dan sarung tangan yang dikenakan si kecil. Langkah kakinya panjang, membawa serta pemilik kedua badan itu ke dapurnya lagi.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat mendudukkan pemilik tubuh kecil itu ke kursi kayu yang menghadap ke meja. Tak jauh dari perkakas-perkakas kayu itu adalah perapian yang membuat mereka tetap hangat. Sepasang mata besar berwarna lembayung yang sejernih embun pagi penuh rasa penasaran seperti seekor kucing menjelajah setiap sudut ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah pucatnya. Namun lengkungan bibir itu jatuh seketika ketika bola lembayung kecil terkunci pada setangkai bunga matahari yang hampir membeku karena dingin—bertengger diam di kusen jendela. Kernyitan timbul di dahi lembut si kecil.

Ia kembali kepada si buah hati dengan segumpal roti, sekerat keju, dan sebongkah daging rusa yang telah diasinkan di tangan. Ia menyadari kalau mata si kecil terarah pada bunga mataharinya. Dengan sekali anggukan darinya, si kecil turun dari kursinya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati bunga berbentuk lingkaran dengan kelopak kuning cerah itu.

Tangan kecilnya menggapai-gapai, ingin meraih bunga yang hampir membeku sepenuhnya oleh suhu musim dingin—namun sayang lengannya masih kurang panjang. Ia segera membantu si kecil. Dengan cekatan ia melingkarkan kedua tangan besarnya ke pinggang ramping si kecil dan mengangkat sosok itu ke atas, sampai tangannya bisa meraih sang bunga.

Untuk sejenak ia tersenyum, menikmati adegan ketika si kecil mengulurkan tangannya ke bunga matahari dan mengamatinya, hampir terlihat begitu saksama. Tawa kecil terluncur dari mulutnya. Tetapi tak lama bertahan.

Karena mendadak saja, si kecil mengayunkan tangannya cepat ke sana kemari. Botol vodka tempat bunga matahari itu tersenggol dan jatuh ke lantai—hancur menjadi pecahan-pecahan beling berujung tajam. Tak hanya itu, tangan si kecil mengenai rak pisau dapurnya yang diletakkan tepat di sebelah jendela tempat bunga itu bertengger. Pisau-pisau berbagai ukuran terlepas dari tempatnya.

Mata gelapnya membesar saat pisau-pisau melayang. Salah satu pisau merobek otot di tangannya, membuatnya melepaskan cengkeramannya di pinggang si kecil. Satu pisau mengenai perutnya, dan satu lagi menggores di bahu kirinya.

Begitu ia tersadar, segera ia melihat keadaan buah hatinya. Salah satu sisi tajam pisau itu mengenai mata violet kiri si kecil. Tetapi tak hanya itu. Pecahan beling tertancap di berbagai tempat di tubuh si kecilnya. Raungan keras melengking dari mulut kecil itu. Tangisnya pecah. Lantai kayu dapur mulai terlukis merah oleh kentalnya darah. Bahkan warna kuning cerah kelopak bunga matahari, kini ternoda oleh merah yang anyir.

Ia meringkuk turun sambil menahan rasa sakit dari luka-lukanya sendiri untuk memeriksa si kecil. Ketika ia melihat mata violet itu, napasnya tercekat—ia tahu, mata kiri si kecil tak akan bisa melihat lagi. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk hebat di dalam dirinya. Perlahan, ia mengangkat tubuh itu dari lantai. Tangannya mulai mencabuti beling yang menancap dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Tetapi, pun belum sampai satu yang tercabut, terjadilah apa yang tak pernah ia sangka akan terjadi.

Mendadak saja angin di luar jendela bertiup lebih kencang, terdengar lebih marah dari sebelumnya. Amukan badai begitu kerasnya, melengking nanar—begitu ingin masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jendelanya bergetar hebat. Matanya membesar sesaat sebelum jendela itu jebol. Daun-daunnya terlempar ke dalam, dengan kaca terpecah belah. Potongan-potongannya menghujam langsung ke tubuhnya dan tubuh si kecil yang masih berada di tangannya.

Seakan angin memang ingin menancapkan potongan kaca yang tajam dan memotong ototnya. Seakan badai memang ingin merobek kulitnya yang kini rapuh. Seakan dingin memang ingin menyaksikan merah darahnya mengalir dan menodai dirinya sendiri—sampai luka-luka itu tak akan bisa disembuhkan. Seakan sang badai ingin membalaskan anak itu—anak itu yang dicintai badai dan dingin.

Teriakan kesakitan namun tertahan keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya terjatuh, berdebam ketika ditangkap lantai yang solid nan kaku. Tubuh si kecil di pelukan kedua tangannya juga ikut jatuh. Di telinganya, terdengar angin yang terus meraung-raung—hampir seperti menangis. Marah, tapi juga miris. Dingin menyergap, begitu dalam menyumsum sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

Perlahan ia ditarik ke dalam hitamnya bawah sadar. Ia seakan mendengar si kecil berbisik padanya, sebuah nama—

"Al—Alfred…"

—lalu tak ada yang bisa ia rasakan lagi.

Kelopak kuning cerah terlepas dari bunganya, gugur dengan terciprat merahnya darah.

. . .

Malam begitu dingin ketika ia berjalan di pinggiran kota. Gadis berambut coklat panjang yang tergerai dan bermata penuh emeraldin yang jernih itu masuk ke dalam gang-gang gelap, menerobos celah di antara gedung-gedung sampai ia berada di tempat yang ia tuju.

Pelabuhan kapal begitu sepi ketika tengah malam telah lama melepaskan diri. Ia berdiri tegak di salah satu dermaga yang berhubungan langsung dengan laut lepas. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku mantelnya untuk melindungi dari dingin. Sepasang matanya sayu memandang laut yang terlihat hitam, memantulkan warna awan mendung yang menggantung di atas kepala. Rambutnya mengombak oleh terpaan angin laut yang asin. Kepalanya terisi oleh bayangan senyuman seorang pria—yang begitu lama telah ia tinggalkan.

"Baru sampai, Elizaveta?"

Suara itu datang dari arah belakangnya dan menghapus semua bayang dari pikirannya. Ia membalikkan badan dan menemukan sesosok wanita bermantel tebal dengan rambut perak panjang yang berakhir di punggung. Tatapan dingin dan setajam belati menusuk langsung dari matanya. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan kacamata menghiasi wajahnya mengikuti langkah-langkah kakinya.

"Ya, Natalia. Selamat malam, Eduard." Kepalanya mengangguk. Ia menawarkan sebuah senyuman yang segera terhapus ketika melihat ekspresi di wajah wanita itu masih beku.

"Selamat malam juga, Elizaveta." Pria itu membalas salamnya.

"Ada yang salah, Natalia?" tanyanya. Ketakutan mulai terbentuk di dalam dirinya ketika Natalia masih memandangnya dengan tatapan setajam belati.

"Tidak, hanya kau gagal dalam tugasmu," jawab sang wanita dingin.

Dahinya mengernyit. "Tapi… aku sudah melakukan tepat seperti yang kau katakan, Natalia."

"Alfred F. Jones masih hidup." Natalia langsung menyampaikan.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Ia yang melakukan ini." Kali ini Eduard yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Tangannya membuka lilitan syal di sekitar leher dan memperlihatkan bekas merah yang ia dapat dari cekikan.

Mata hijau Elizaveta membesar. Ia serasa tersedak.

"Kau lihat sendiri, kan?" Natalia melanjutkan, "Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu. Kau sudah gagal."

"Tapi,tolonglah Natalia. Kumohon jangan lakukan itu padaku." Berbagai perasaan yang bergejolak dengan hebat di dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, tapi itu keinginan Kakak, Elizaveta. Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian."

"Ti-tidak. Kumohon." Mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca oleh air mata. Ia tak sanggup.

"Jiwa kita semua telah terikat. Mau tak mau kau harus berkorban."

Tangisnya pecah dalam keheningan. Ia dapat merasakan saat jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih cepat sebelum akhirnya temponya berkurang perlahan. Sensasi dingin datang sekejap, menggerayangi rongga dadanya dan mengikat jantungnya sebelum mencuri detaknya yang terakhir. Sampai tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

"Maaf, Roderich." Bisiknya yang tak pernah terdengar.

Di belahan dunia yang lain, seorang pria berambut coklat dan berkacamata tengah menarikan jarinya di atas putih dan hitam tuts sebuah piano, menyanyikan untaian nada-nada khas Mozart. Tetapi mendadak saja ia berhenti saat ia merasakan rasa dingin menyambar seketika dari dalam dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, lalu tiba-tiba melambat. Membeku.

Sampai tidak ada yang tersisa lagi.

Mati.

(to be continue)

_Balasan review_

**Missy males login**; aha tidak apa-apa kok. Saya santai kok soal review :D. Membingungkan kah? Tapi… emang seperti itulah seharusnya orz. Tentang pak kepala, dia bukan OC saya kok. Tunggu saja tanggal saya membuka rahasianya hohoho #woi. Terima kasih sudah review #bows

. . .

A/N: This story is truly supposed to be unclear, bahkan untuk saya sekalipun ._. jadi maklumkan sajalah kalau memang kesannya agak… entahlah #sigh orz

Dan silakan untuk yang mau submit fic buat** IHAFest September **dengan tema **HISTORY**—ditunggu sampai tanggal 18 September :)

Salam,

-knoc


	7. foist

Tersembunyi di balik bayangan, aku merasakannya. Ketika langit hitam tersentuh sinar pertama fajar, dia memaksaku bangun. Tak ada penolakan, tak bisa melakukan penolakan. Semua hanya tergenggam dan dilakukan tanpa tanya. Yah, dia menginginkan segala yang diinginkannya terwujud. Dan aku benar-benar mengerti apa yang diinginkannya. Paham bahwa keinginannya hanya satu—

Untuk seorang lelaki yang bersematkan nama Ivan terhapus dari muka bumi ini.

Sosok sang "Ivan" ini, hanya dia yang benar-benar mengetahui rupanya. Dan untukku, dia hanya memperlihatkan bayangan. Namun sekalipun hanya bayangan, aku bisa merasakan.

Monster.

Tetapi bukan sesuatu yang akan menyembur dalam amukan panas. Bukan sesuatu yang begitu kasat mata. Ia _monster_, ya, namun juga tak bisa diraih. Tak bisa disentuh dengan ujung kuku jari. Tersembunyi dalam kedalaman yang hampir nisbi dan sulit disampaikan dengan leksikal apapun jika memang tak ada usaha menggapainya. Seperti—

—_leviathan_.

. . .

**LEVIATHAN**

_**6 – foist**_

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

AU. OOC. Mind connection? Plot kusut. Slight reference to Cold War.

. . .

"Hei, Orang tua."

"Berhenti memanggilku orang tua, Alfred. Aku Kepala di sini."

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi, hei, kau menyingkirkan wanita itu? Aku bisa merasakan ia bagian dari mereka."

"Siapa? Elizaveta maksudmu? Aku tak menyingkirkannya." Dahi yang mengernyit. "Dia pergi sendiri. Hanya muncul sekali."

"Hahaha. Sudah sepatutnya di hadapan Hero!"

"Tapi kurasa—" Ludah tertelan. "—dia sudah mati. Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi."

"Ya. Ralph juga." Nada yang ringan.

Mata yang membesar. "Apa? Ralph katamu? Sial!" Helaan napas. "Sekarang aku harus mencari dua pekerja baru. Bagaimana bisa?"

Kedikan bahu. "Aku kurang cepat membunuh bidak mereka. Apa boleh buat. Tapi kalau kau mau, Matthew bisa menggantikan Ralph. Dia bisa dipercaya."

"Entahlah, Al. Tetapi kalau ditambah dengan saudaramu, segalanya akan semakin berbahaya di sini. Aku tak bisa mempertaruhkan lebih banyak orang. Cukup kau dan aku saja yang tahu."

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa kalau anak sulungmu juga masih digenggam mereka. Siapa namanya? Galby?"

"Gilbert. Karena ia tertangkap adiknya jadi seperti ini." Helaan napas. "Tapi... sebenarnya aku tak terlalu khawatir padanya. Lebih baik dia yang ada di tangan mereka daripada Ludwig. Aku percaya Gilbert bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk meloloskan dirinya. Kau dan aku sebaiknya tetap berjaga di sini."

"Baiklah..." Helaan napas. "Aku masih tak bisa mengerti pemikiran kalian, keluarga Beilschmidt."

. . .

Sebuah ruangan berukuran median berpenerangan apa adanya. Tak cukup untuk mencapai sudut-sudut dari dinding yang bertemu, hingga tersisa pulasan hitam dari penumbra. Namun sinar itu cukup untuk menjangkau sosok yang terduduk di sebuah kursi berlapis beludru dengan warna seperti darah—begitu merah hingga di bawah temaramnya sinar tampak seakan hendak meleleh menodai sekujur tubuh yang tengah bersandar padanya. Kontras dengan beludru merah, ia mengenakan mantel tebal berwarna biru gelap dengan bulu-bulu penghangat menutupi leher jenjangnya. Rambut pirang platinum terpulas oleh sinar lampu hingga tampak lebih kelam.

Sayangnya keelokannya hanya sampai di wajah dan eksterior. Karena di dalam dirinya, hanya ada dingin—menyelimuti hatinya yang telah mulai lapuk sejak lama. Oh ya, hati siapa tidak akan lapuk ketika sang terkasih tak bisa membuka matanya? Ketika realitas mengecewakannya? Dan karena itu mata sang gadis, sekalipun tajam saat berniat menembus jiwa orang lain, kini tenggelam dalam sendu pilunya. Sayu, ditemani bayangan yang mencoba menggapai-gapai sosoknya dari balik punggungnya yang membungkuk terbebani kesedihan.

Mendadak ia mendengar suara langkah sepasang kaki—pertama, kosong lalu pelan, hingga akhirnya sejelas lonceng sebelum berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Sang gadis tak bergeming. Ia mendengar seseorang menghela napas sebelum sepasang tangan yang familier melingkari lehernya. Ah, ya, sosok yang sangat ia kenali.

"Oh, Natalia. Jangan bersedih lagi," ujar sosok itu di telinganya. Suara seorang perempuan yang telah lama hadir dalam hari-harinya.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat dalam senyuman tawar. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Kakak. Aku tidak bersedih."

Sekali lagi ia mendengar helaan napas. Merasakannya menyapu kulit di daun telinga dan pipinya.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Natalia. Jangan khawatir, usaha kita tak akan sia-sia. Ivan pasti akan membuka matanya." Sang kakak terus menghiburnya.

Namun sang gadis yang berada di rengkuhan tangan itu hanya merasakan senyumannya semakin terasa pahit. Tak ada yang bisa diperbuat selain menunggu. Menanti sepasang bola lembayung terindah yang pernah ia lihat untuk kembali menatapnya, membawanya keluar dari pelukan dunia agar tak ada perih lagi di hati mereka. Ya, untuk ia, kakak perempuannya, dan yang lain yang bersama mereka.

Sayu matanya terangkat, menatap dinding berbayang gelap di depannya. Seakan bisa menerobos bentukan konkret itu, sang gadis membayangkan garis bentuk sesosok manusia yang tengah terbaring di ruangan di depan matanya. Seorang laki-laki muda yang tak pernah melepas dingin dari genggaman tangannya, berselimut tebal dengan syal melingkar di leher.

"Kakak—"

. . .

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

Bunyi ketukan cepat berlalu lewat lembaran kayu tebal bernama pintu di rumah kediaman Kirkland. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan sepasang bola lembayung lembut di soket tengkoraknya bergegas membukakan pintu. Menemukan seorang anak kecil yang baru berusia delapan tahun berusaha menormalkan regulasi napasnya yang pendek sampai ke frekuensi biasa. Namun sebelum sang pemuda sempat menemukan kata-kata, anak itu sudah menerjangnya terlebih dahulu hingga terjungkal.

"Arthur!" seru anak itu. Namun begitu membuka matanya, mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi penuh tanya.

"Eh, halo," sang pemuda berbicara pelan. "Maaf aku bukan Arthur, Peter."

"Oh, ya." Peter melepaskan dirinya dari sang pemuda dan menunggunya berdiri kembali sebelum bertanya, "Siapa namamu lagi? Aku lupa."

Terdengar helaan napas menyertai kalimat Peter yang tidak bisa disebut sopan untuk anak seusianya dari arah sang pemuda. "Namaku Matthew, Peter. Ingat itu baik-baik!"

"Ya! Sekarang bisa kau beritahu aku di mana Arthur sialan itu?" balas Peter cepat.

Ia hanya bisa menggeleng mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan anak itu untuk menyebut sang sepupu yang lebih tua. "Dia di tempat kerja dan tak akan pulang sebelum senja."

Segera saja air wajah sang anak berubah kecut penuh cemberut. "Padahal aku sudah datang kemari. Dasar Arthur sialan!"

"Sudahlah. Apa kau mau menunggu—"

"Tidak!" potong Peter cepat. "Lagipula ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk kulakukan daripada menunggu si brengsek itu pulang."

Matthew menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menyaksikan anak itu membalikkan punggungnya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa, err—"

"Matthew! Namaku Matthew!" ia mengingatkan. Namun tampaknya nihil, karena sang anak sudah tinggal landas berlari ke jalan.

"Ya!" seru Peter dari kejauhan. Ia tak pernah melihat sorot mata Matthew yang berubah menjadi aneh.

. . .

"Dia telah datang."

"Benarkah? Siapa kali ini?"

"Seorang anak kecil. Jangan khawatir! Hero akan mengatasinya, Matt."

. . .

Siang itu terasa begitu membosankan untuk Peter Kirkland. Sepupunya sedang bekerja, lalu orang-orang itu yang tinggal bersama Arthur tidak cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain. Teman-temannya tengah berlibur sendiri-sendiri. Tapi ia—dengan tidak kerennya—ditinggal sendirian.

Dan sudah lama ia tahu, sendirian itu tidak asyik.

"AA! Aku bosan!" serunya di tengah taman yang hampa pengunjung.

Mendadak saja ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri tanpa sebab. Napasnya terpompa pendek. Ia melirik ke segala arah. Sepi. Tak ada orang. Lalu yang tadi—

Ia merasakan sepasang mata mengawasi tajam di arah punggungnya. Ketika ia membalikkan badan, sebuah senyuman lebar pecah di wajahnya. Seorang anak lelaki berdiri di seberang jalan. Segera saja ia berlari menghampiri anak itu. Tak mempedulikan fakta bahwa anak itu berwajah pucat dan pandangannya kosong.

"Hei, kau baru di sini, ya? Siapa namamu?" tanya Peter.

Mata yang tampak mati itu bertemu dengan matanya sendiri. Ia terhenyak sedikit, dada berdebar menanti jawaban keluar dari mulut berbibir pucat itu. Lalu perlahan kepala anak itu mengangguk. Sekali.

"Raivis," pelan anak itu mengutarakan namanya.

"Oh," Peter mengedipkan matanya, sedikit heran dengan volume suara anak itu. Namun ia menyampingkan fakta itu dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Halo, Raivis, namaku Peter."

Raivis tak bergeming untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya perlahan—_sangat _perlahan—mengangkat tangannya dan menyambut tangan yang diulurkan anak berambut pirang itu. Kirkland muda melemparkan senyuman lebar yang tak lekang walaupun tangan mereka telah lepas.

"Kau baru ya, di sini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di sini."

Kepala Raivis mengangguk, namun mulutnya rapat tertutup.

"Di mana kau tinggal?" tanya Peter.

Raivis menoleh ke ujung jalan dan menunjuk ke sebuah rumah yang berada di ujung jalan. Peter mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan telunjuk anak itu. Dahinya mengernyit mengenali rumah itu. Teman-temannya berkata kalau rumah itu berhantu. Oh, ya. Sebuah rumah yang kumuh karena lama ditinggal penghuninya pindah ke luar kota, dengan dinding yang terkelupas, memperlihatkan bata-bata berwarna kusam, lalu pintu yang berkerak.

"Kau tinggal di sana?" ulang Peter.

Raivis menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Keren! Sudah lama aku ingin ke sana. Kau tahu, rumor tentang hantu di rumah itu!"

Raivis hanya mengangkat alisnya, namun matanya menunjukkan sedikit ketertarikan.

"Bisa kita ke rumahmu?"

Beberapa saat terlewat sampai Raivis menganggukkan kepalanya. Kedua anak itu berjalan menuju rumah yang masih tampak tak terawat. Hawa dingin datang dari kesunyian rumah dan membuat atmosfer yang kurang menghendaki kehadiran kedua anak itu. Dengan hati-hati, Peter membuka pintu. Matanya terjatuh ke dinding yang catnya terkelupas di sana dan di sini. Kayu yang menyusun lantai telah berlubang di banyak tempat. Suara decitan dan langkah-langkah tergesa tikus yang berlarian di sudut-sudut rumah terdengar sesekali.

"Sepi sekali. Orang tuamu sedang pergi bekerja, ya?" tanya Peter, menoleh sejenak ke arah teman barunya yang masih mengekor di belakang.

Raivis hanya mengangguk sekali. Kirkland muda itu sedikit merasa heran. Ia menyadari sesuatu dari temannya telah berubah sejak mereka memasuki rumah itu. Namun ia tak bisa membaca apa itu. Jadi ia menafikkan hal itu dan kembali menyusuri lantai dengan hati-hati.

Ia berhenti di bawah tangga, di mana sebuah lubang besar menganga di lantai, memperlihatkan ruang _basement_ yang cukup besar dan dalam. Matanya berusaha melihat dalam gelap apa yang ada di dalamnya. Mendadak ia merasakan angin bertiup dari bawah, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Seakan ada sepasang mata menusuk tajam dari balik punggungnya. Ia mulai merasa takut, namun mencoba tak mengabaikannya. Karena ada teman barunya di sini—tentu ia tak ingin disebut penakut, kan?

"Raivis, bisa kau ke sini? Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa," ujarnya.

Ia hanya mendengar saja ketika sepasang kaki datang dari arah belakang dengan langkah cepat. Namun sejenak sebelum sang pemilik kaki mencapai tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tubuhnya membeku—lalu ia mendengar bisikan kecil di otaknya yang menyuruhnya melangkah ke samping. Tanpa sadar ia menuruti perintah bisikan asing. Saat itulah ia melihat dari sudut matanya, sang pemilik langkah kaki—teman barunya—terjatuh langsung ke lantai _basement_. Ia sempat melihat wajah Raivis yang sebelumnya tanpa ekspresi berubah penuh keterkejutan, sebelum kepala anak itu menghantam lantai keras _basement_.

"Raivis! Raivis!" panggilnya.

Namun teman barunya itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Tak ada respon. Jantungnya berdenyut cepat. Peluh dingin mulai merembes ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Mata Raivis jauh lebih kosong dari ketika saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Mati. Anak itu sudah mati.

Peter, segera setelah menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, merasakan ketakutan yang jauh lebih besar dari ketakutannya akan rumah berhantu ini sebelumnya. Ia sudah membunuh seseorang, walau tanpa sengaja.

"Aku... Aku..." Ia memandang ngeri pada tubuh anak lelaki yang lain, berbibisik pelan, "...pembunuh."

Tanpa dikomando sepasang kakinya telah berlari keluar dari rumah kumuh itu menuju ke rumahnya sendiri. Ia meringkuk di sudut kamarnya. Jantungnya tak pernah melambat. Matanya berkaca-kaca oleh air mata kengerian.

"Aku—" Bisikan pelan, terus terulang-ulang.

"—pem_bunuh_."

(to be continue)

.

Kenapa... aah! Saya gak nyangka bakal bisa nyelesaiin chapter ini. Setelah saya tinggal menyelam di tugas-tugas dan laporan plus ekspedisi (baca: ngalas) yang menyerang saya terus di RL, sampai muse saya ilang. Menguap. Blas ding dong ;w; - tapi, ternyata saya terbukti salah... Uhuhuhu #lebehle

Dan maaf untuk yang nunggu updatenya fic ini—ah, tapi siapa sih yang nunggu. Saya yakin fic ini sudah lama terlupa gara-gara penyakit malesnya author satu ini .w. – dan ketika sudah update, jadi half-asses gini dengan hints yuri di depan orz #isfaillikethat

Tapi, saya masih akan merasa begitu bahagia jika _milord_/_milady_/_fair maiden_ menyisihkan waktu 30 detik untuk review? Bitte? #dogeza

-knoc


End file.
